


Sparkling Lights

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas takes Philip to his first fair.





	Sparkling Lights

"How have you never been to a carnival?" 

They were walking hand in hand  down the sidewalk, the summer breeze blowing through their hair. Lukas always looked gorgeous, especially like this. Comfortable, a small smile permanent on his lips, their fingers tangled together, his hair blowing in the wind. Summer break started last week and every day since then Philip and Lukas had been together. Inseparable, but everyone in Tivoli had already known that. 

"No, whenever anything like that came around it was always too expensive and too crowded."

"Philip, it's a carnival, it's like, the best thing ever. There's deep fried foods, cotton candy, ferris wheels." 

"And I'm missing out on what?"

Lukas made a face, squeezing his hand. "They're fun, I go to the one we have every year."

"Then I'm glad you like them." Philip stood up on his toes, kissing Lukas' cheek.

Lukas pulled his hand away from Philips, stepping in front of him, wrapping his arms around Philips waist. Lukas was hot, yeah, physically, but also temperature wise and if Lukas was anyone else Philip would push his hands awat, but it wasn't anyone else, it was Lukas, and it wasn't uncomfortable. After all, every time Lukas was around Philip, he left a fiery blaze behind him. Philip smiled, opening his eyes a bit wider now that Lukas was blocking the sun. He leaned up, kissing the corner of Lukas' mouth.

"You know what I'm gonna do?" Lukas whispered, rubbing his lower back, slipping his fingers under his shirt.

Philip hummed, brushing their lips together. "Hm?"

"I'm gonna take you to the fair that's coming."

"Aren't fairs and carnivals two different things?"

Lukas tried to fight back a smile, the same smile he always got when Philip corrected him, but failed. He grinned, pressing their foreheads together. "Same thing."

Philip chuckled, nodding. "Okay, sure."

Lukas glanced at the road, smiling when he saw people walk by. He took a deep breath, leaning down to kiss Philip. 

"You okay?"

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you looked at those people."

"And?"

"I thought you were upset." Philip shrugged. "Just checking."

Lukas cupped his cheeks, pecking his lips. "I'm just proud to be your boyfriend."

Philip ignored the blush creeping up his neck. "Oh?"

"Mhm." Lukas kissed his cheek. 

"You're being sweet." Philip teased. 

Lukas was rarely like this. He wasn't ever up front about his feelings, he just kinda did things and hoped you'd understand what he meant, and most of the time Philip did, he was still learning but he was getting there. As for the days where Lukas was up front, Philip loved it, he loved hearing Lukas tell Philip that he liked him or that he's proud of him, it makes his heart ache but in a good way. Philip knows Lukas loves him and wants him, and he knows that Lukas is best with actions, but on these rare blissful days, Philip can't help but feel giddy when Lukas was like this.

"Shut up." Lukas muttered, kissing at Philips neck and then down to his shoulder. He straightened up, taking Philips hand again, squeezing it. "Now.. about the fair."

Philip just rolled his eyes and walked with Lukas. He wasn't gonna be able to get out of this.

One week later it was six at night and Philip was still struggling between picking a blue t-shirt or a concert shirt he'd gotten a few years back, when Lukas knocked on the door. Philip assumed Gabe or Helen let Lukas in because the knocking stopped. Philip was shirtless when Lukas walked in and for once Philip was thankful for his mirror, he got to see the way Lukas checked him out. It made him blush. 

"I thought you'd be ready." Lukas muttered, walking further into Philips room.

"I can't pick." Philip sighed, grabbing the concert shirt, pulling it over his head and turning around. "How does it look?" 

Lukas snaked one arm around Philips waist, kissing him. "Fine. Now come on. It's opening night."

Philip nodded, grabbing his phone and stuffing it into his pocket before walking out of his room, Lukas following close behind. 

"Bye, Helen, Bye Gabe!" Philip yelled once he made it to the bottom of the steps.

"You need any money?" Gabe asked, peeking out of the living room.

Philip opened his mouth to answer but Lukas beat him to it.

"No, I'm paying for tonight."

Gabe just smiled, giving Lukas and Philip a nod. "Be home by eleven or I'm sending Helen out."

"We will." Philip smiled, walking towards the door. "We always are."

"Don't do anything illegal!" Helen called. "I'll find out if you do."

"We know!" Philip and Lukas replied in unison, walking out of the front door. Lukas jogged down the yard, grabbing his helmet, pulling it on and tossing Philip his helmet. Philip slipped it on, climbing onto the bike along with Lukas. Lukas revved the engine and Philip locked his arms around Lukas' waist, holding on tighter while Lukas drive off. 

The ride was short to the fair. It was being held in a small open field that the town had used for weddings and other little things. Kids played soccer and football there, too. Nothing particular went in that space but no one wanted to fill it. The area was already packed, tons of people waiting to get inside and others already crowding around games. Cars lined the roads, sparkling lights reflecting in their windshield. Lukas parked across the street, taking his helmet off and setting it on the ground. Philip pulled his off too, taking in the scene.

There was a bouncy house, it was the first thing Philips eyes landed on before they darted over to the ferris wheel. Next he saw a little building that was labeled a haunted house. There were a few small rides, ones that just lifted you up ten, maybe twenty feet above the ground a d spun you around. Mostly, there were just games, booths and booths of games. Shooting games, throwing games, little water games. Ring toss, too. It was loud, ringing of bells and whistles, yelling from workers and yelling from excited kids and grown ups alike. It sounded cheesy but Philip could say time stopped, because lord, it felt like time had stopped. The smell of food overwhelmed Philip as well. The smell of cotton candy, burgers, fries, funnel cake and all other kinds of foods floated through the air. Lastly, the lights sparkled brighter than stars as they flashed in different colors and sizes. It was beautiful, so beautiful Philip hadn't even noticed he had been staring.

"Impressed?" Lukas must've been looking at him the entire time. 

"It's just a mini theme park, it's not special."

"Have you ever been to a theme park?" Lukas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Philip muttered, his eyes falling onto the fair again. 

"So, this is special, it's your first fair." Lukas nudged him with his elbow. "Don't be embarrassed, it's cool." 

Philip scoffed. "I'm not embarrassed about liking it.. it's just different." He dropped his helmet on the ground, climbing off the bike.

Lukas climbed off as well, tugging his key out of the ignition. He stuffed it into his pocket and room Philips hand, holding it tight. "You hungry?"

"Let's eat last."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna get sick."

Lukas smiled, kissing his temple. "Let yourself have this, I won't make fun of you for it, too much."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Fine.. it's a little nice."

Lukas just chuckled, tugging Philip towards the ticket booths, intertwining their fingers. With his other hand Lukas dug through his other pocket, pulling out a twenty dollar bill then bunching it up in his hand, looking back at Philip and the way his face was lit up brighter than the fair lights. He tugged Philip closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, kissing the side of his head. 

"You decided what we're gonna do first?" Lukas asked, biting his lip.

"I wanna do the shooting game." 

Lukas swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding. "Whatever you want, I'll win you something."

Philip scoffed. "No, I'm gonna play it and win you something." 

Lukas couldn't stop himself from letting out a sigh if relief. "You sure you can win?"

"Duh. What game are you gonna play?" 

"I'm gonna do the ring toss and get the cliché big teddy bear."

"But I'm gonna win you that at the shooting game."

"You can't. I'm the guy, I have to win it."

"Are you calling me the girl?"

"Philip-"

"This is why they don't let gay people get married, they both win teddy bears."

"You're an idiot." Lukas laughed, handing the worker the money, never taking his eyes off his boyfriend.

"No, I'm logical." Philip replied, a small smirk on his lips.

About an hour later Helen and Gabe showed up, it wasn't planned, none of this date really was considering both boyfriends were successful in winning the big teddy bear along with about collectively eight other stuffed animals. They were about to continue onto more games when they realized they were stumbling around with armfuls of new stuffed animals. So logically they called Helen and Gabe, they packed the car up, and Helen and Gabe drove back home. Then it was just Philip and Lukas again.

"Rides?" Lukas muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"They take them down and put them back up every year, right?"

"Yeah."

"No rides."

"Not even the ferris wheel?"

"Fine, that's okay."

"You have low standards?" Lukas chuckled, walking Philip towards the ferris wheel.

"It'd explain why I'm dating you." Philip laughed.

Lukas slapped his arm. "Asshole." He laughed, handing the worker two tickets. 

They walked into the platform, stepping into the pod, watching as the workers closed the door. Lukas pulled Philip closer, wrapping his arm around Philips shoulders.

"Do you think you'll ever love me?" Lukas whispered, looking out at the night sky.

"I do." Philip mumbled.

Lukas pulled away. "You're supposed to say maybe and then I tell you I love you."

"I didn't know your first I love you came with a script."

"I asked Rose how I should tell you."

"Lord, you are hopeless."

"Shut up and let me tell you I love you."

"You just did."

Lukas sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Was it at least kinda romantic?"

"A for effort, Lukas."

"Ugh."

"I told you for the first time when you were in a coma, so I don't think either of ours count as romantic."

"You what?"

"I told you I loved you when I visited you in the hospital." Philip nodded, rubbing Lukas' leg. "It wasn't romantic, especially since right after your dad saw us."

"Yeah, but mine was gross."

Philip cupped Lukas' cheeks, pecking his lips. "Neither of ours were romantic, but I think that's kinda cute."

Lukas scoffed, looking anywhere but Philip. "It's dumb."

"First I love yous are sloppy, it's not how it goes that matters, it's what it means."

"You sound like a mom."

"Thanks."

Lukas pulled away, sitting back in the seat. "I suck."

"You swallow, too."

Lukas groaned, punching Philips shoulder. "Jerk."

Philip punched his side, laughing when Lukas pulled him closer, kissing him. He kissed back, smiling. 

"I love you." Lukas whispered, looking up at Philip. The lights did something, making his face look childlike, innocent. Even scared. 

"I love you." Philip replied, looking at Lukas' face change.

He wasn't scared anymore.

Neither of them were.


End file.
